SVTFOE Starco College AU
by totallyobsessedwithSVTFOE
Summary: Sooooo I decided to try an AU fanfic with Star and Marco in college. Hope everyone likes it! Rated T for themes :3
1. Chapter 1

**{}~** All characters were created by Daron Nefcy and Disney owns Star vs the Forces of Evil, all I own is the ideas of this story! **~{}**

 **I've never done an AU fanfic so thank you for reading and tell me what you think!**

Wealthy socialite Star Butterfly stood behind the massive three foot, decadent, white iced, dark chocolate cake, as the elegantly dressed, masked individuals crowded around her. Music echoed through the yard with the sound of water majestically falling in the intricate stone fountain in the background. She turned her head as she heard the clink of a silver fork against a champagne glass.

"I express my gratitude to you all for attending my lovely daughter's eighteenth birthday masquerade celebration here at our exquisite home, River estate, named after myself." Her father spoke, his teeth whistling at every 'S', in his old fashioned, light blue suit. "Now, let the cake cutting commence!" he finished in an over dramatic tone.

Star picked up the long, sharp knife and pointed it towards the cake.

"Star Butterfly!" her mother shouted.

Startled, Star jumped and dropped the knife into the cake. "What the hell mom!" Star recoiled.

Her mom walked over furiously and grabbed Star's arm and pulled her into the mansion. "What was that?!" She yelled as she closed the door.

"I don't know! You tell me!" Star yelled back.

"You know you're not allowed to touch knives!"

"Are you serious?! You made that whole scene just because I was going to cut the cake?!" Star yelled furiously.

"Good thing I did," she said smugly, "since you let it slip out of your hand and into the two thousand dollar cake, which is now ruined!"

"I dropped the knife because _you_ yelled at me"

"You are SO disrespectful! We should've sent you to that reform school when we had the chance!" her mother rambled, "How do you expect to get into a good college! Especially if you are as disrespectful to your teacher as you are to your parents!"

Star gave her mother the death stare as she clenched her teeth. "I could do anything if you weren't always criticizing me! I'm leaving!"

Her mom chuckled, "With what money?"

"I'll get my birthday money and when you wake up tomorrow morning, I'll be long gone!" Star said as she stormed up to her room.

"Fine!" her mother yelled up to her, still heated from their argument. Her mother thought this was just another one of Star's tantrums and that everything would be better by morning, but Star had something else in mind.

She slammed her bedroom door and leaned her back against it. Tears welled up in her sad eyes but before they fell, she wiped them away. She took off her delicately jeweled, sweetheart neckline, lavender ball gown with a sheer material that went up to her neck., and threw on a silk nightgown. She keeled down to the ground and pulled her laptop out from under her king sized canopy bed She sat on her covers and lifted the screen.

 _Colleges near Manorville,_ she searched. She scrolled through the list of colleges to find all the places she applied for, of course she was originally going to go to Manorville U, one of the most expensive, and luxurious colleges, but now that she had to make her money last, she would have to go to the least expensive one. She continued scrolling.

"Ardalian Academy College, no. Cormenis University, no. Daefentry College, no. Echo Creek University, hmmm..." Star recited. She pulled up the acceptance letter from Echo Creek and replied to the school's email link, stating that she would be attending and she would arrive tomorow. There was a knock at the door, she closed her laptop and put it down on her bed. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Can you at least come down for the rest of the of the party and act like a civilized daughter?" her mom questioned.

Star fumed, "Fine" she mumbled, grabbing the dress on her floor and walking into her bathroom. She sighed and flipped her hair upside down, tying it into a ponytail. She pulled her nightgown over her head and stepped back into her dress. She walked back out to the party where she saw the cake that was now a few crumbs, cut without her, like no one seemed to notice her absence. She gritted her teeth and walked up to the front of the crowd. She rougly clincked a fork to one of the champagne glasses on the table, shattering it into pieces. Everyone turned and stared at her in silence.

"I see that everyone here came for the party, not for me, considering everyone seemed to be perfectly happy, eating the last of my birthday cake with careless grins on all of your faces. I would bet my parents estate that not one of you cares about anyone other than yourselves. Now that I'm eighteen, I'm leaving all you selfish, fake, cold-hearted snobs, and yes, that includes you mother. Marvin, will you so kindly take my gifts up to my room?" She spoke and then immediately stomped into the huge mansion, her butler right ahead of her, presents in his arms. Her mother stood in the large crowd of more than five hundred, baffled. Her mouth open with shock.

Star locked her door after Marvin finished with all the gifts She opened them, stacking the gifts atop each other. She counted about fourteen thousand dollars along with some designer brands. She got out her luggage and put the checks and the occasional cash into one of the pockets and filled the case with expensive clothing and shoes. She got a duffle bag out of the back of her closet and put her laptop, chargers, expensive shampoos and conditioners, bath beads, cosmetics, hair tools, and her extra tooth brush along with toothpaste. She set her alarm for 5:00 am. She finished packing her final things and she lied down under her covers after putting her nightgown back on. She fell asleep within the hour.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

She awakened and sluggishly walked to her dresser. Star dressed herself and put some of her jewelry in the luggage before rolling it out to her car. She went back inside and ate the crepes that she had asked the butler for. She ate them slowly, still half awake and started the coffee maker. While it brewed she got the duffle, her Egyptian cotton pillows and blankets along with a twin sized Egyptian silk bed sheet and put that in the back seat of her car. She grabbed her purse and walked back down to the coffee pot.

"Am I really doing this?" she asked herself as she poured the coffee.

She brushed off her second thoughts and stirred in the sugar and cream while her mind drifted. She lifted her purse with her other hand and walked out to her white Mercedes. She finally got in the car and put her coffee in the cupholder. She turned the keys and the engine started smoothly. She pulled into reverse and backed out of the long driveway, the mansion getting smaller as she drove the car farther down. She reached the road and she drove off...

End of Chapter 1

 **Thank you for reading and please let me know if I should continue this series. Sorry this episode doesn't have Marco but it's just starting out with the AU Star's backstory. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**{}~** All characters were created by Daron Nefcy and Disney owns Star vs the Forces of Evil, all I own is the ideas of this story! **~{}**

 **I've never done an AU fanfic so thank you for reading and tell me what you think!**

This was it, this was the day that Marco Diaz would leave to start college as a new, sophisticated, rebellious, daring, and known student, completely opposite of his years in high school, well except for the "known" part. Marco Diaz was forever labeled as "the Safe Kid" well at least forever of his four high school years... He wanted to be different in college though, he wanted to be the confident type to ask the girl he liked out, instead of the insecure hot mess of a teenager he was for the past four years, stuttering nervously when barely saying a sentence to his crush and surrounded in the redness that was his face. He didn't think of himself as quite a nerd, and not anywhere near popular, but average.

"Just average..." the words bounced around his head as he folded his clothes and put them in his suitcase.

But he would never ask for anything else, being that he had parents that would give the world to him and while not many, he had loyal friends that would stay by his side through thick and thin. But he promised himself college would be different, that he would take risks and be a different Marco. It was college after all, even though it was still in his hometown, not because he couldn't get into a better college, but because he wanted to stay close to his family. As much as he thought of it as a bad thing, Marco was genuinely a _good_ guy.

He zipped up his suitcase and looked at the digital clock on his night table. It was 7:06 am. He lifted the bag and walked out of his room. His parents stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for goodbyes.

"Bye honey, good luck at college, I'll miss you!" said his mother, holding back tears.

"Goodbye my hijo, we are very proud," added his father as he patted Marco on the back.

"Bye guys," he said as he hugged his parents, and although he wouldn't admit it, he was holding back tears too. And with that he walked out the door, and took a deep breath, ready to start the year. He walked to his car and got in, he pulled out of the driveway as he looked back at his parents who stood in the doorway and waved. He waved back and then he drove off.

He pulled up to the campus about forty minutes later. He got out of his car with his stuff and walked up to the administration office doors. He opened them and a middle-aged woman with tight ginger curls in a messy bun greeted him.

"Name?" she asked.

"Uhm, Marco Diaz."

"Hmmm," she scrolled down the screen of the student list on the computer. "Yes, you will be in room B217 in the co-ed dormitory, whether your roommate will show up or not is still pending."

Marco nodded as the woman handed him a key and a campus map. He walked out and across the walkway as the other students talked to friends and walked together. He entered the dormitory and walked up the stairs and along the hall until he got to B217.

The room was a decent size, it had two twin beds, a desk, assorted shelves, two dressers and bed tables, a chair in the corner, and a small bookcase. He put his suitcase on the floor and took his bed sheets out and put them on the mattress on the left side of the room along with his pillow and blankets. He removed his folded clothing from the bag and put them in the dresser next to the bed on the left. He finished by putting his soaps and other toiletries in the bathroom.

The word "average" came back through his mind, he brushed it off and walked down to the cafe, which he located on the map to get a snack after the drive.

* * *

Star drove nonstop for over two hours. The sun was bright in the sky by then. She pulled over for gas and walked inside the rest-stop. Locking her car with the remote on her keychain. She browsed the shop, looking for a snack. They were all so unfamiliar.

"Excuse me?" she said to the cashier, "What do you recommend?" she asked while waving her finger along the snack isle, pointing to the snack area. The cashier stared at her. She waited patiently for an answer.

"Just pick something..." he said as he rolled his eyes.

She looked at the shelves, "Hmm," she said as she eyed the names of the various food packages. "Potato chips, cheese puffs, pizza bites, popcorn, corn chips, peanut butter cups, chocolate nut bars, chocolate covered wafers..." she recited in her head. She had never heard of any of them except for popcorn, but she hadn't heard of white cheddar popcorn... She grabbed a bag of the white cheddar popcorn and a king size peanut butter cups package and brought them up to the register along with a bottle of water.

The cashier scanned the items, "Five sixty-nine," he said to her as he bagged the items.

"Oh," she said as she dug through her purse, she counted hundreds out as she put them on the counter. "One, two, three, four, five, six. There, that should cover it!" she said with a clueless smile.

He stared at her, "Five dollars and sixty-nice cents." He repeated, more clearly.

"Cents?"

He stared at her and rolled his eyes as he handed back five hundreds and counted out ninety-four, thirty-one, in change. He handed the change to Star. She walked out to her car with the plastic bag, examining the strange currency in her hand.

She put it in her bag and filled the car with gas. Afterwards, she sat in the seat, opened the popcorn bag, and popped a piece in her mouth. As she chewed it she looked in to the bag, winder in her eyes. She had never experienced anything like this before, it was amazing! She ate the crunchy snack faster as she continued driving and within the next hour, there it was, Echo Creek University.

End of Chapter 1

 **Thank you for reading and for all your support! In the next chapter Marco and Star shall meet!** (BTW sorry if the college details are off, I'm only in high school sooooo...) **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**{}~** All characters were created by Daron Nefcy and Disney owns Star vs the Forces of Evil, I do not own Forever XXI or Victoria's Secret, all I own is the ideas of this story! **~{}**

 **I've never done an AU fanfic so thank you for reading and tell me what you think!**

She opened her car door with her purse on her arm and lifted her feet onto the cement parking lot. She opened the trunk and grabbed her suitcase and lifted it up the steps to the administration hall. She walked up to the desk where the woman with brown crimpy hair in a messy bun sat behind.

"Hello," the lady smiled. "Name?"

"Star Butterfly."

"Ah, yes! Hmm, looks like you have room B217 in the co-ed dormitory, and your roommate is... Marco Diaz," she said as she read off the computer screen. "Here is your room key, and a map. Classes start Monday the 6th, in two days."

"Thank you!"

The woman nodded. Star walked out of the building and across the walkway to the dormitory. She walked up the stairs to the second floor and to the B hall. She passed the doors, "B209, B211, B213, B215, there!" she said as she unlocked the door.

The room was pretty small, well to her it was, considering the enormity of her room, practically fit for a princess. The bed on the left was already made so she put her luggage on the other. She heard the toilet flush behind the bathroom followed by the sound of the faucet being used. After the water stopped, a boy approached from behind the door.

"Hi!" Star exclaimed.

The boy jumped, startled. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"I'm your roomie!" she sang as she walked up to Marco. "Hugs!" she said as she hugged him tight.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Marco asked, a little weirded out by the girls hyperness, especially since she was eighteen or nineteen.

"Hugging you!"

"Uh, why?" he asked as he backed away from the hug.

"Because as roomies we're gonna be besties!" she explained.

"No..." he responded.

Star laughed, thinking the boy was kidding. "I'm Star Butterfly by the way," she said as she held her hand out.

"I'm, uh... Marco." Marco said as he shook hands with the odd girl.

She walked over to her purse and grabbed the peanut butter cups out of the plastic bag. She opened the package and took a bite. "Ogh my gawash, sheese are sho good!" she said while chewing.

"You've never had a peanut butter cup?"

Star shook her head, still chewing. She swallowed, "I also just tried white cheddar popcorn earlier today."

"Where are you from?" Marco questioned.

"I'm from another dimension," she replied. Marco looked at Star skeptically. "Kidding! I'm from Mewniville."

"Woah, so you're like one of those billionaire people?"

"Was," Star corrected, "Now I'm only a thousand-aire."

"Wow, what happened?"

"I just wanted to grow up, so I left..." she trailed off.

There was a moment of silence. "Well, someone brought this over just before you came." Marco handed the flyer to Star.

"Oh, orientation tomorrow."

Marco nodded, "So anyways, why are you dressed like those porcelain dolls my grandma collects?"

"Well, it was one of my only things that don't make me look like a snob..." Star explained.

Marco stared at the girl.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's go shopping so I can get non-rich people clothes!" Star exclaimed.

"No"

"Pleeaaassseee?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"No"

"But we're besties!"

"We just met..."

"Soooo let's talk about ourselves while we shop!" Star said as she pulled Marco out of the door.

He rolled his eyes and smiled a little as she dragged him out to the parking lot. Star pressed the unlock button on her car remote and she got in the driver's seat.

"Of course you have an extremely expensive car. What would I expect?" Marco remarked as he walked over to the passenger's side.

"Well I used to have a sky blue lambo, but I uh- crashed it..." Star admitted, "But come in!" she said as she patted the passenger seat of the car.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave?" Marco asked as he sat in the car and shut the door.

"All my parents ever cared about was their social status and reputation, they never wanted children..." she trailed off.

Marco could see in her eyes that she was hurting, he actually felt bad for her.

"I see that look, I don't want your sympathy... I was still lucky to have a home... and my parents were good people and all, they just weren't- parent material..." she explained, "So what was your life like before now?" she asked as she drove.

"Average... I had great parents and all, but I was- well am, kind of a nobody."

"You're not a nobody to me," Star smiled at him.

They talked the whole way and Marco might have smiled a few times. He felt like he really knew her. She just seemed so, real.

"We're here!" Star chanted as they pulled into the parking lot of Echo Creek Mall. They got out of the car and walked inside. "What should I buy?!" Star asked eagerly.

"Uh... I don't know?"

Star grabbed Marco and pulled him to the nearest store. The sign read 'ForeverXXI' "Let's go in there!" Star said as she ran in. Marco followed with a laugh of Star's over-excitement. Star grabbed clothes after clothes off the shelves and ran to the changing rooms. Marco was waiting for almost an hour before she was ready to check out.

"Is that all?" Marco asked as they walked to the line.

Star nodded. After paying, they continued to walk through the mall. That's when it happened, the most awkward ten minutes Marco had ever gone through.

"Ooooh! Let's go in there!" Star said as she pointed to Victoria's secret. I NEED those angel wings!"

"Uhhhhhhhh..." was all Marco could reply. His face was turning redder and redder.

She walked in the store. "Come on Marco!" she called and he reluctantly followed. There was not one other guy in the entire store, and to make things worse, the other girls were smirking at him.

Star walked up to one of the workers to ask about the glittery wings and Marco stood there awkwardly, waiting.

Then, one of the other shoppers, a girl in her twenties, passed by and said, "You must be boyfriend of the year coming in here with your girlfriend, my boyfriend would never!"

"Oh uh- I'm not her boyfriend, we just met today..." Marco said sheepishly.

"Someone's trying to get lucky," a middle aged woman said with a laugh as she passed.

"N-n-no-" Marco's face was redder than ever. Even more red than the time in his high school when the jock, Lars, pantsed him in front of his lifelong crush, Jackie.

Meanwhile Star was talking to the worker about buying the angel wings. "Um, are those for sale?" she asked, pointing at the huge, feathery wings.

"Sorry, no..."

"Please! I have two thousand dollars, can I please buy them?" she begged.

The worker stared at her in shock, then grinned, "Ok!" she said as she took the money from Star's hand. "I'll give them to you on your way out, buy something else though."

Star nodded and walked back to Marco. "I'm getting the wings, but I need to buy something else."

"Uh, ok..." Marco replied still red.

Star browsed the store and found a black lace lingerie set. She went to it because of course, it was sparkly. It also had the word PINK printed on the back of the bottom piece. "How's this?" she asked innocently.

Marco shrugged nervously, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"Are you ok Marco? Do you have a fever? Because your face is really red." Star asked.

"N-no, I'm fine," he muttered. "Let's just go..." he sighed.

"Ok, I'm just gonna buy this" she said as she ran to the line. She bought the things then as promised, the lady gave her the wings on their way out. They walked back to the car, their arms filled with shopping bags, plus the huge angel wings that filled Star's arms.

Once they got back to the campus, they went up to the room and put Star's, many things, in the room. There was a knock at the door. Star opened it to find an envelop tied to the doorknob with a pink ribbon. She looked inside where there was an invitation. It read, " Welcome party at the Theta Nu sorority! Everyone's invited! 7:00 tonight, be there!"

Star entered the room, "Maarrrccooooo!" she sang, "We're going to a sorority party tonight!"

End of Chapter 3

 **Thank you for reading and for all your support!** (AND OMG the AWKWARDNESS XD! I had soooo much fun writing this chapter though and it took forever! But the awkwardness is real. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**{}~** All characters were created by Daron Nefcy and Disney owns Star vs the Forces of Evil, I do not own Forever XXI or Victoria's Secret, all I own is the ideas of this story! **~{}**

Star put one of her casual dresses from the shopping bags on. The dress was white with sunflowers on it. She kept her hair down and put her devil horn headband in it, and she grabbed her purse. "Marcooo! Are you ready?" she called from the bathroom as she walked out.

Marco just wore a red T-shirt and jeans. "Yes, but it's only 6:16 though,"

"Then let's eat! i know a place not too far with the best Caviar Masa Toro."

"Ooorr, I could make Nachos," Marco suggested.

"Oooo, what's that? Sounds exotic!"

Marco laughed, he and Star walked to the Dormitory's kitchen and made Nachos. "Dinner, is served." he said as he put the plate of Nachos on the table.

She took one and examined it, then took a bite. "This is amaaziiinng!" she sang after she finished chewing.

"Thank you, thank you." he said as he bowed jokingly.

"I'm serious! You should submit the recipe to a recipe book!" She said enthusiastically.

Marco smiled and they gobbled up Marco's signature super delicious Nachos.

* * *

"Ugh so bored!" Star remarked, hanging upside down from the back of the couch in the lounge. "What time is it?" she asked, turning right side up.

Marco checked his phone, "6:48"

"Let's go!" Star exclaimed, "We're gonna be late!" She ran out of the building and Marco followed. Each of their nights went different from that point on.

 _Star's Night:_

They got to the party and walked inside.

"Wait, is that Jackie?" Marco asked as he saw the short haired blonde with freckles and teal streaks in her hair.

"Aw, shes pretty, you should go talk to her!" Star said supportively.

Marco smiled and walked off while Star walked over and took a seat on the couch. She had a few conversations with various people like a girl she met named Patricia Uni, she was nice but sarcastic. Star specifically loved her headband which had a unicorn horn in the middle. Then a guy with green eyes and a charming smile made his way over to her.

"Here, have a drink," he said nicely as he handed Star the cup in his hand. She took a sip. That's when her memories started to fade.

"Thanks!" she said as she took another sip.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Star, Star Butterfly." she replied, and that's when everything went black.

 _Marco's Night:_

They got to the party and walked inside.

"Wait, is that Jackie?" Marco asked as he saw the short haired blonde with freckles and teal streaks in her hair.

"Aw, shes pretty, you should go talk to her!" Star said supportively.

Marco smiled and walked over to Jackie. It was funny, he was no longer nervous and stuttery around her, probably because he was finally over his highschool crush, he actually liked someone else.

"Hey Jackie!" he said.

"Hey Marco, I didn't know you were going to college here."

"Yes," he started as he noticed a guy across the room slip something shady into a drink. He brushed the thought off and looked back at Jackie, "I didn't expect to see you either." he finished.

"Yea, I didn't even expect myself to join a sorority," she replied.

"It's really nice here too, but the only hassle is having to box up all your stuff and unpack to get your room ready and all."

"I know what you mean, my car was full of everything I refused to leave home," she chuckled.

Marco nodded, "So how have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Pretty good," he said, "So, what's your major?" he asked.

"I'm actually in law enforcement,"

"That's awesome!"

"Thanks! So what's your major?" she asked.

"Did he just hand that cup to star?" he thought as he witnessed the scene.

"Marco, are you okay? You seem distant."

"Yea, sorry Jackie, I'll be right back," he said as he walked over to Star and the suspicious guy. "What the hell are you doing?" Marco asked.

"Relax! We're just having a little fun," the guy replied with a smirk.

"Star, we gotta go..." said Marco.

"But Marco, I wanna stay!"

"No, we're leaving."

"But Marco, she wants to stay," he mocked ad he pushed Marco back. The crowd started to take notice.

He shook his head, "Why don't go go drug someone else," he said as he pulled Star out of the house. The door slam echoed through the silence in the room.

He opened the car door, "Star, let's go," he sighed.

"No," she said.

"Come on, just go in the car..."

"Nooooooo!" She whined.

He picked her up and put her in the back seat.

"I wanna go parrtaayyy!" she said as she tried to escape the car.

"I'm trying to help you!" he responded as he buckled her with all three seat belts in the back seat.

He got in the front seat and began to drive.

"Where are we going?" Star asked cluelessly a few minutes later, unable to move due to her seat belt straight jacket.

"Back to the dorm, where you're safe." he answered.

"Why are you sad Marco?" Star asked with wide clueless eyes as she looked at his face.

"I, just don't want you getting hurt is all..."

Star giggled, "I'm not hurt?"

"But you- could've been..." he trailed off.

* * *

By the time they were back at the dorm, Star was asleep. Marco carried her to their room and tucked her in. "Goodnight Star," he said as he kissed her forehead. He then got under the covers of his own bed and drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter 4

 **Thank you for reading and for all your support!** Sorry for such delays getting this chapter out! I got super busy and I'm so sorry XP But here it is! I hope you like this drama filled chapter! Plus Starco cuteness and hints. **  
**


End file.
